Shot Through the Heart
by Ryokko-Chan
Summary: After six years at Hogwarts together, what happens when best friends turn into lovers, and lovers turn into enemies? Follow the trio plus one through the twists and turns of love, friendship, and pure hate. [ON HOLD]
1. Return to Hogwarts

**Author's Note:** Yaayy fanfiction time! By the way, I'm really sorry if my OC turns into a Mary-Sue. I try really hard to let that not happen but I don't know, it's hard with OC's. So bare with me, and don't forget to review with your thoughts on this first chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1 - Return to Hogwarts**

"I can't believe that you mangage to loose twenty-five points from Gryffindor on the first day, Ron," Hermione said as she twirled the remains of her dinner around her plate. Ron, whose face was stuffed with food, slammed his arm on the table in protest as he swallowed.

"It's not my fault that Snape hates us, is it? And how is it that he see's it fit to blame _me_ for ruining Draco's potion!"

Sienna rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, please. We all know that you were the one who dumped a pile of wormwood into his potion while he wasn't looking." Ron's face turned a bit red as he stared down at his food and ate it in defeat. Hermione gave him a pleased smile then turned to Harry, who had hardly touched his food. "Harry, is something wrong?"

Harry looked up at his friend then back down at his food. "No. I'm just..well..I was just thinking about..I.." Ron cut in. "The man's got girl problems." Sienna and Hermione exchanged glances before looking at Harry. "You do?" Hermione said, a bit excited for him to be getting over Cho Chang so early.

"Already?" Sienna said, her eyebrow raised at him. Ron nodded with satisfaction, since this was one of the few times that he knew something about Harry that the other two didn't. Harry, however, didn't seem so pleased the Ron had let out this secret. There was a few seconds of awkward silence before Sienna broke it.

"Well, out with it. Who is she?"

Harry paused for a second, wondering if he should tell them. From past experience, he knew exactly what was going to happen. Hermione would scold him for liking someone who was so completely wrong from him, while Sienna went on and on about said girl's love life. But they were his best friends, and sooner or later he would have to tell them.

"He had a summer romance with Lavander Brown." But Ron beat him to it.

Both Hermione and Sienna sat, jaws open. "You what? With her? Why?" Sienna's open jaw turned into a frown. Hermione however, didn't say a word.

"I..I don't know. Her cousins live near the Dursley's and well, it just sort of happened." Harry ran a hand through his jet black hair. He obviously didn't want to share the story. Hermione cleared her throat.

"You're not..um, dating her or anything are you?" Ron and Sienna exchanged glances. Since when was Hermione so shy about things like this? Harry shook his head.

"I don't know. That's my problem. I don't _want_ to date her," as he paused, a look of relief came onto Hermione, "but how am I supposed to tell her?"

Sienna shrugged. "Easy. Tell her that you have mixed feelings and what you had during the summer could never work now." Ron scoffed. "Someone's had a lot of practice.."

Sienna shot him a glare, even though her pinks turned a bit red. The truth was, she'd only had a boyfriend once in her life and that was during her first year, so really it wasn't much of anything. As if on cue, Lavander walked up to the table happily and took a seat next to Harry.

"Hey Harry!" She said, sitting a bit closer to him then she should be. Hermione stood up, looking pleased. "Well, I should go study for my herbology test," she said before leaving, a satisfied bounce in her step. There was another awkward silence, until Ron cleared his throat. "Well, Sienna, we should be getting to our um..thing.."

Sienna nodded. "Oh! Right, that thing. Well, see you later Harry, Lavander."

The two stood up and pretty much ran out of the Great Hall, leaving Harry alone with Lavander and his decision.

**XX**

After being a good distance away from the school, Ron and Sienna collapsed in front of the river. They still had a good half-hour until their next class started. Sienna let out a short laugh. "Looks like Harry's gotten himself into yet another complicated love story."

Ron snorted. "It's not like he doesn't enjoy it," he said, letting his fingers trace over the water. "I mean sure, most of the one's he goes for end badly but it's more then me. I've dated maybe half a girl."

Sienna looked at him. "I barely think Lavander Brown is half a girl."

Ron shrugged and let himself fall back into the grass, his hands behind his head. He and Sienna had never really had many 'personal talks' but he thought he might make the most of this one. "So, Miss Bryne, anyone you happen to be intrested in?"

Sienna didn't look at Ron, but continued to look at the lake. He could've sworn he saw her face turn red. "Ah, no. No one in um..particular." Ron smiled and turned his head toward her.

"Can I guess?"

"No."

"Dean Thomas?"

"Ron, I said no."

"Oliver Wood?"

"Ron."

"Seamus Finnigan?"

"Ron! Seriously, stop it."

Ron stared at her intently as she stared back at him. Her face was obviously frustrated, but he could tell she was hiding something. "It's Harry isn't it."

"What?"

Ron smirked as he sat up again. "You like Harry."

Sienna rolled her eyes and sighed. Telling him she liked Harry was better then the real answer. "Yes Ron, I like Harry," she said in a slightly bored tone. The look on Ron's face was a mix of a sly smirk, and shock.

"Does he know?"

Sienna rolled her eyes at him again. "Of course he doesn't know. And let's keep it that way." Ron shrugged.

"Or we could tell him right now.." he said as he stood up. He was pulled right back down the ground though by Sienna grabbing his arm.

"Ron! Seriously. Don't even think about it." _Great,_ she thought, _what have I gotten myself into?_ Ron looked down at Sienna's hand which was still on his and felt his ears heat up a bit in embarssment.

"Fine, I won't." He said as Sienna moved her arm and stood up. "It would probably just make his ego bigger, anyways." he added silently before standing up.

"Well, let's go find Hermione and see how Harry's talk went." Sienna said as she made her way towards the castle. Ron stood up and followed, his mind filled with a million different things.

**XX**

**A/N: **Okay, that was a drag. I'm always really bad at the first one or two chapters, but once the story gets going I promise it'll get better. I have a bunch of ideas. Haha okay, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Don't forget to review!


	2. Two Birds with One Stone

**A/N:** Alriight, on to the second chapter! Hopefully this is more intresting then the first.

_Sweetbutteri_ - Thanks for the review! Yeah don't worry, this chapter and the next one or two will explain Sienna in a bit more detail hopefully.

**Chapter 2 - Two Birds with One Stone**

Ron and Sienna entered the common room to find Hermione seated on a chair, her potions book in her lap, and Harry on the couch across from her looking quite distressed..and a huge red mark on his cheek. Ron stared at him in confussion. "So I'm guessing it didn't go to well?"

Harry looked up at him with a look that cleary stated 'what do you think?'. Ron merely shrugged and sat down in the empty chair next to Hermione. Sienna leaned against the wall, brushing her fingers through her soft, brown locks. There was tension in the room for some strange reason. There was usually never a quiet moment between the four, but right now they all started at the floor, or the ceiling, or that very intriguing lamp on the desk

"So, um..what exactly did you say?" Ron said, looking curiously at his friend. Harry shifted.

"Well, first I told her that what happened over the summer was well..nothing serious to begin with and she instantly got mad at me and I tried to calm her down but well, you know the rest," he said, pointing to his cheek. Sienna laughed a bit.

"Well, Harry, I can't say that you've ever had much luck with the ladies. Better luck next time," she said, giving him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder before turning to exit the common room. Ron sent her a smirk, as if the pat was a way of her flirting with him, but Sienna just rolled her eyes. Hopefull he wouldn't open his mouth so she wouldn't have to tell them the truth.

Hermione shrugged at looked at Harry. "Personally, I think it's better that you got rid of her. A bit if a tart that girl is.." Ron scoffed, but remained silent. Harry shook his head.

"I feel a bit guilty though. I'm gonna go for a walk, clear my head a bit," he said before standing up and leaving. Once he was safely out of the room, Ron turned to Hermione. "You fancy Harry, don't you?" Hermione's face turned a light shade of pink.

"What are you talking about? Of course not, he's my best friend." Ron nodded. "Right, sure." He decided it was time to make the school year a bit more intresting, even if it was going to play against him in some ways.

"Well, you know who else likes him right?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "For the last time, Ron. I don't think of him like that!" she paused a bit and looked down at her potions book. "But, um..who is it?"

Ron smirked. "Oh, nobody. I mean, you don't fancy him why should you care?" he paused, then looked at her. "But if you must know.." he paused again. Hermione was trying her hardest to look like she didn't care, but it wasn't really working. "It's Sienna." Hermione looked a bit shocked. "Sienna?"

She wasn't sure if she had the right to be mad, seeing as Sienna never even know about her crush on Harry. Actually, come to think of it, no one knew. Well, except for Ron now.

"Well, try not to go _too_ bonkers about this, I mean-" but he was stopped by Hermione standing up. "I don't have time for your childish pranks, Ronald." she said before storming up the stairs and into her dormitory.

"It's not a prank!" Ron yelled after her, before heading out of the common room himself.

**XX**

After a few more weeks of school had rolled by it was time-finally-for a Hogsmeade visit. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sienna had planned on going to grab some butter beers first, but of course their plans were ruined by none other than the Weasley twins.

"Well, well. If it isn't our _favorite_ sixth years here to visit us!" Fred said, holding a Zonko's bag in his hand.

"Now, Fred. We should leave now. We wouldn't want to ruin their little date." George winked at him, but his focus was mainly on Sienna.

"Oh, right. Well, I don't know about the other two but hopefully Si-ouch!" Fred was interupted by Sienna nudging him hard in the ribs. Ron gave the three of them a weird look. "Thank Merlin we don't go to school with them anymore.." he muttered before walking off, his ears turning a bit red with either embarassment or frustration. Harry and Hermione followed him, and Sienna attempted to but Fred grabbed her arm.

"Not so fast, Sienna. You're not leaving until you tell us what's been going on with you and our Ickle Ronniekins." he said, a sly smirk on his face. Sienna groaned, her face turning a bit red. Fred and George were the only people that knew about the way she felt about Ron, and that was only because they had tricked her into eating some truth candy or something.

"Nothing is going on, okay? Nice seeing you, bye bye now." She turned to leave, but was stopped again.

"You know he's had a little thing for Hermione, right?"

"Is your goal in life to make me as miserable as possible? Yes, I know. Of course I know! Can I leave now?"

"Can you leave now, _what_?"

Sienna rolled her eyes at George. "Can I leave now, _please_?" George shrugged and let go of her arm. She shook her head as she ran to catch up to with everyone else. Fred looked at her brother dissapprovingly.

"Oi. Why'd you let her go? That was perfect timing for her to try our new experiment!" George shrugged and made his way back to their shop.

"You know, you havn't been the same since you and Angelina split. I say it's time we find you a new girl, mate," he said, slapping his brother on the back. George half smiled before walking into their shop, to find none other then Angelina Johnson there with Alicia Spinnet.

"Angelina? What are you doing here?" Angelina smiled.

"Oh, I just came to check up on you guys."

Fred rolled his eyes. "So much for a new girl.." he muttered under his breath.

**XX**

**A/N:** Ew. I seriously have like, zero creative process right now. Ahh I have _so_ many ideas for later on but it's way to early for that now. And by the wayy just to clear up this whole Sienna thing - we'll just say she's been friends with the trio since first year I guess, but she hasn't gone on any of their adventures, and she's pretty much clueless to that whole area. Yeah. Well, I'll try to make the next chapter a little more um, not sucky. Don't forget to review!


End file.
